a hint of a treat
by Tess 4 5
Summary: Some of you have missed a part between dinner and breakfast. Well, here it is. Rated M for reasons.
1. drive home

**WARNING!** This story definitely is **M-rated**. You should not read it if you aren't prepared for reading about things going on between lovers (and such). **This is a serious warning! If you don't like that stuff then don't read it. If you read it anyway then don't blame me!**

* * *

 **Author's usual notes and disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and solely own the ideas of _my_ stories and the developments _I've_ let them go through.

Please write a **P** rivate **M** essage if I did something terribly wrong so I can fix it. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

 **Author's note and summary:** I dedicate this alternative ending/chapter to SisterSnorfl who unfortunately has stopped writing... Some of you have missed a part between dinner and breakfast. Well, here it is. Enjoy...

* * *

 **.**

 **the hint of a treat**

 **.**

* * *

 _"Let's go home." Tommy breathlessly rasped while he set the car into first gear. "It's time for dinner."_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

On their way home, they had not yet decided if it should be his or hers, and it actually was not really time for dinner, but they decided to have something from the takeaway they usually only drive past.

"Mine or yours?" Tommy asked after several moments of silence.

"Yours." Barbara quietly answered. "There's more space."

And she knew it definitely would be tidier. And she knew his bed definitely was bigger and something in her mind told her she definitely wanted to end the day in his bed and nowhere else. She hid a shy grin.

"What?" Tommy asked similarly grinning.

"Nothing. It's just..." Barbara searched for an appropriate word. "...bigger."

The look they exchanged revealed that they surely both thought the same.

* * *

Still driving Tommy plugged in the hands-free set and his ear phone and called a number.

"Denton, hello. Lynley here. Could you please do me a favour and set the dinner table for a romantic dinner for two?"

 _"Of course. You're having a guest, Sir?"_

"Yes, I have." Tommy gave Barbara a warm look. Of course she only heard one side of the conversation. "We'll be there in about 45 minutes."

 _"I see."_

Tommy thought his butler sounded a bit indignant and felt the need of an explanation. This was not one of his so called Ladies. "It's Miss Havers."

 _"Oh, that's nice. If I may say so."_

"Yes, very nice indeed." Again he looked at Barbara who gave him a shy smile in return.

 _"Shall I cook a meal?"_

"No, thanks, we'll bring something we don't want to eat in the neon lit imbiss."

 _"I understand. Would you like wine or beer?"_

"White wine."

 _"Very well. Anything else?"_

"No, thank you. When you've set the table you can call it a day, Denton."

 _"I will. Thank you, Sir. Oh, on this occasion I'd like to ask if I can have the next day off. I'd like to visit my sister, she's called earlier today."_

"Of course, Denton. Enjoy it. Good night." That was very convenient, Tommy thought. Or maybe Denton was just the perfect butler who knew when the man of the house needed to be alone.

Tommy grinned in a way that made Barbara blush again. "So, we're alone?" she asked with a nervous undertone.

"We are." His grin grew even broader. "We can have a nice romantic... dinner."

* * *

"Does he always disappear when..."

"When what?"

"When you have a lady guest."

"No." After a while he added "And I haven't had lady guests recently."

"Mh."

"None after... after I returned to my house in Belgravia." They exchanged a deep look. "Denton wouldn't have approved of... her."

"I haven't either."

"I know. I'm sorry." For a while they kept silent. "But you'll see, Denton is the perfect butler. He can be invisible if he wants to. And sometimes he's making some noise in the kitchen or in his flat when he's disagreeing. But he's polite and discreet."

"Of course." Barbara snorted. "He's your butler."

"And he already knew me when I was still in my swaddling clothes."

At that image Barbara laughed out loud.

"I hardly can lead him on anymore, Barbara, and he's also a good friend."

"And your butler."

"You'll get used to him." Tommy winked. Barbara's slightly shocked expression amused him. "Ah, here we are. The Fisherman's Bite."

* * *

They were alone in the takeaway shop and rather quickly they had ordered their meals. Again Tommy mentioned that they would be completely alone for dinner when he took Barbara into his arms in front of the counter.

She nodded. "I know. You've said so. And your... and Mr Denton? When will he..."

So she had been thinking about the same. A broad smile appeared on Tommy's face. "Mh, well... He's left for a short break. He won't be back until the day after tomorrow."

He looked at her and could read in her face that she knew what that meant. They would be alone, there would not be anybody else in the house and it would not only be for the evening. The night ahead would be their night. They could do whatever they want wherever they want and they would not be heard by anybody and nothing could become embarrassing in the morning. Barbara only feared that the embarrassment could turn up earlier.

Tommy bent down and gave her a promising kiss. Barbara began to smile broadly. Although she was a bit afraid of what would come she did not feel any need to hide her desire. When he kissed her again she responded eagerly. The longing in her eyes turned into a burning fire and he was not going to distinguish it. Quite the opposite. When he kissed her again it was deep and lustful and lasted until the bell on the bar was ringing loudly.

"Any sauce?" the cook asked with a juicy grin that made the couple blush.

"No thanks, Sir. I've got some at home."

Barbara suppressed her laughter until they stepped outside.

"What?" Tommy fake innocently asked.

"That's the naughtiest thing I've ever heard from your lips, your Lordship."

"I plan on changing that, Ms Havers." He gave her a seductive look with half closed eyes. Barbara's laugh died. Something in her belly was doing a somersault. "You'll see."

She had to clear her throat while he opened the car and let her in. "But first we'll have a refreshment. It's time for dinner."

* * *

Half an hour later they were in Belgravia.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Revenge is sweet.


	2. the task at hand

**A/N:** Remember - this is **M-rated**! Don't like - don't read!

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Tommy parked the car at the kerb and tried to sprint around to open the door for Barbara but she had helped herself out already.

"Spoilsport!" he whispered with a grin and tried to steal a small kiss at least but because she would not want to be seen kissing his Lordship in the posh public of Belgravia Barbara had turned away from him.

"Not here!" she hissed.

"Why not?" he replied. "We have nothing to hide."

Quickly he followed her up the five small steps to his door. He opened it and held it open for her to get in first. "Not at all." he added still grinning.

In his hallway Barbara carelessly discarded her shoes and went towards his kitchen.

"Living room, please." Tommy said watching her shoes lying there like she had left them. He would have to learn to live with it, Tommy thought to himself, then discarded his shoes like she had and forced himself to keep them lying there the way he had slipped them off - not at all neatly put together but rather unruly. He sighed. It was a very happy sigh.

* * *

Barbara had waited just one step inside of the living room. Of course she had heard what Tommy had said to his butler but this sight was not what she had expected. The room was as dark as it could be with the curtains closed but the sun not yet completely set. The huge dinner table in one part of the room was decorated with a cream white table cloth, expensive plates and cutlery, an open bottle of white wine in a cooler and also two single candles to the sides leaving enough space between to properly look at each other during dinner. Or to hold hands.

The candles already were lit and gave a warm light. Stepping closer to the romantic dinner table Barbara smiled.

One second later she heard the sound of the basement door falling into its latch. And she heard Tommy stepping up really close behind her.

"Now we're alone... for..." she heard him seductively rasping into her ear. "...dinner."

Softly he had placed his warm hands on her shoulders. Goosepimples washed across her skin. Barbara placed the plastic bag with their food in the middle of the table and leaned back into Tommy's chest. Tilting her head she offered her neck completely to his soft kisses. His hands laid on her hips when he gently gnawed at her.

* * *

After Barbara had heard herself involuntarily moaning she turned in his embrace and looped her arms around his neck. Their lips met in a juicy kiss. For a brief moment Barbara wondered how and why and what happened here but she quickly wiped away everything that was in her rational mind and gave in to the sensation. She had opened her mouth immediately and had welcomed his tongue that was twisting with hers so sweetly.

Their kiss even grew in intensity until she felt herself tugging at his shirt. Through a cloudy fog she realised that Tommy's hands already had found their way to the skin under her shirt. When she had helped herself to his naked waist Barbara heard an approving moan.

A sudden neediness washed over her and it took every remaining decent thought with it. Their kiss was getting hotter as it was getting hotter in the room or vice versa. Quickly Tommy wriggled himself out of his shirt and Barbara's desire grew. Giving another little moan he pressed his against her groin and thereby her hips against the dinner table. The feel of him and the flashing image of them making love on the table made her abdomen tickle inside. The image of the candles falling over and the dishes breaking made her trying to move away from the table. It was an unexpected and rather uncoordinated movement and so Tommy tumbled slightly backwards to the side. He did not let go of her though and they made a few staggering steps together without really breaking their kiss.

* * *

But it had the effect that they were slightly shaken off from their oblivion and it really had been clumsy, so when Barbara chuckled onto his lips Tommy held her a few inches apart to look at her. Both were out of breath and their hair was ruffled. Barbara's lips were swollen from the kiss and so were his. In her eyes he saw desire and expectancy. In his eyes she saw a fire she never had seen before. Love, amusement, craving and a raging contentment mixed and poured into her soul.

Barbara pulled him down to her lips again.

Her fingers quickly undid his belt. She wanted to make love to him regardless of where it would be. Even the carpet under her feet would do. The zipper of his trousers went down by her hands and the button was opened. She loudly sighed into Tommy's open mouth, feeling unashamed of her needs.

With one move he had pulled her shirt and her vest over her head and she only had to lift her arms for a second before it both fell to the floor. Softly Tommy pushed her backwards. Since Barbara had pushed the waistband of his trousers over his hips they already had slipped further on and after another step he only had to step out of them. When Barbara felt fingers fumbling with the button and zipper of her own slacks, when she felt these fingers fidgeting over very delicate parts of her, felt his hands pushing her legwear gently over her hips a few seconds later, she could not suppress another wanton moan.

Their hugging and kissing turned wilder and even more desireful. Little sounds of joy and approval escaped their lungs.

Tommy pressed himself so hard against her with his full body she had to take another step backwards to keep her balance, leaving her slacks on the ground where she had wiggled them off her ankles. He kicked them to the side. Tommy's flat hands on her bum cheeks pulled Barbara close to him and against a very promising bulge in his pants. This time he moaned against her ear.

* * *

"Oh, Barbara!" he whispered when she moved herself against his body in return. He squeezed her behinds briefly but then tickled her back with his fingertips until he found the clasp of her bra. Looping her arms around his naked body Barbara tried to steady herself. It was not really helpful. She kissed his shoulder and his chest and stumbled another few feet backwards.

Tommy followed with his fingers still fidgeting with the clasp and his lips lingering on hers again until the delicate piece of cloth finally fell to the floor. Their warm chests touched softly first but ignoring any special tenderness of first touches they soon were pressed together firmly again.

"Tommy!" Barbara groaned. Their breathing was elaborated and full of anticipation.

Her fingers moved down his sides to the waistband of his pants. Carefully lowering the elastic band she moved her hands around his waist to his back until she returned to his front. Surprised she sucked in air when she reached the tip of someone already popping his head out. Still kissing Tommy's lips she cautiously let her fingertips explore the tip of his cock. He even allowed some space between their bodies so she could handle him freely.

"Oh, god!" he finally moaned and captured her hands between his body pressed against hers again. They made another stumbling step and his hands slid into her panties onto her bottom cheeks. They made another step backwards and he had shoved her panties from her hips. Her hand between them grabbed the full length of him and she wriggled like he did when both simultaneously got rid of their socks. Then their underwear also laid on the carpet. Desperately they had undressed each other completely in no more than six minutes.

* * *

Surprised Barbara lifted herself onto her toes when one of his hands was felt on the inner side of her thigh from behind and the other hand suddenly touched her on her wet centre. With his teeth Tommy softly pulled at her bottom lip.

"Oh!" she squeaked but lowered herself back towards his fingers again. "Oh!" she moaned distinctively deeper and very approving of the gorgeous sensation his fingers had caused. Her knees went weak and she involuntarily made another small step backwards closer to his hands.

When the hollows of her knees finally touched the softness of his huge sofa they laid down immediately. Totally naked they landed on the broad part of it but even if it would have been the hard and narrow coffee table Barbara would not have wanted to move anywhere more decent. The sofa of course was more comfortable, all the more since this divan part only had a hint of half a backrest and offered enough space for them to act freely.

Barbara's legs already were slightly spread when she landed on the cushion and Tommy quickly laid above her, one leg between hers and the other leg still on the floor. She spread her legs a little bit more and he laid down between her completely. Still preventing himself from crushing her only his promising groin was pressed into hers. His arms supported his upper body and only his face was down on hers, their lips and tongues connected in another deep kiss.

Tommy could sense how wet Barbara was already when he let his full length glide through her folds and across her little swollen nub above it. He could feel her fingers softly scratching across his shoulder blades when she raised her groin up against his. He could feel, taste and hear her deeply moaning into his lungs when a burning wave of desireful anticipation perceptibly rippled through her body. He sensed her desire with every fibre of his body.

* * *

Suddenly Tommy stopped. This was not what he had intended. He had not wanted to seduce her so quickly. He had not wanted to lay her down here on his sofa. He had wanted to have a romantic dinner with lots of promising looks and auspicious touches of their hands on the linnen table cloth and then go upstairs, lead her to his bedroom and make love with her on his bed. Slowly, gently, tenderly, savouring every single second of their first time. And not as deseperate and hurried as it had turned straight after they had come into his living room.

Barbara opened her eyes. "What?!" There was surprise and anxiety in the green marbles he loved so dearly. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, not at all." he whispered and kissed her again to soothe her. "But..."

"What?"

"It's... it's just not right-" Tommy gave her another kiss but the pause he had made was too much to wipe away her fears.

"What?!" Her voice was slightly pitching higher.

"I only mean," Tommy lifted himself a bit so he could see her reactions more clearly. "that we should move to my-"

"No!" Barbara exclaimed cutting him short. "You won't-" she pulled him back down on her, pressing him deeper between her thighs which gave her a sudden thrilling twitch in her lower body that made her gasp a moan. After that her voice was softer and more seductive. "We won't go anywhere."

* * *

"But..." Tommy bent down and kissed her cleavage. "I want to make love with you like you deserve it." He kissed her right breast. "There's only one first time..." He kissed her left breast. "...and I want it to be perfect." He sucked at her left nipple and Barbara closed her eyes. "I want to worship you..." He licked his tongue across the skin between her bosom. "...worship your body..." His low voice was like honey and Barbara could feel his breath breezing warm across her skin.

She wanted him so dearly.

"Will you shut up now?" she softly asked demanding. Tantalising she raised her hips towards his and snaked her legs around his.

"But I want to spoil you until you writhe under my hands." The back of his left hand caressed the side of her breast. It made her writhe. "I want to stroke you until you sigh." Since his fingertips drew circles on her belly she actually sighed before he had finished the sentence. "I want to kiss you..." Tommy kissed her throat and his erection gently rubbed across her pink button. He could feel her moan with his lips on her chin. He smiled. "...into bliss. I want to carry you into oblivion with my hands..." He kissed her left and then her right cheek and gently squeezed her breast with his left hand. His groin was grinding into her lap. "I want to caress you until you totally and completely dissolve under my ministrations..." He kissed her lips and felt that Barbara had slightly changed the angle of their bodies. His left hand went under her bum and he pulled her up towards himself.

"Tommy, will you- ooohmmmmh..." Slowly but without hesitation Tommy slid his full length into her warm and welcoming cave. She arched her back off from the sofa. "Oh, yes!"

* * *

"I'm sorry Barbara..." Feeling defeated he kissed her shoulder and slowly rolled his hip against hers.

"Mmmmh..." she breathed. "Not the slightest." She sucked at his earlobe. "And I told you to shut up..." Their hips were moving in sync and her tongue played a wet game around his auricle. "...and make love to me! Here! And now!"

Tommy stopped the wonderful movements of his groin with his member buried inside her so Barbara opened her eyes again.

"What now?!"

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "Shouldn't we at least think about...?"

"About what?" she murmured. Her left hand did not stop to caress his buttocks.

"Well..." Tommy shrugged and seemed to have problems saying it aloud. "...about contraception?"

"Oh..." Barbara had not thought about that at all. She had been in a perfect bubble of oblivion.

She stared at him and he stared back for several long seconds. Their expressions were soft and relaxed, full of desire, of love, and full of confidence. Everything was said in the looks they exchanged in these silent moments. She wanted to make love to him like he wanted to make love to her. Right here, right now, exactly the way it was. And if anything life-changing would happen, _whatever_ it would be, they would bear it together.

"I trust you." Barbara whispered and resumed the play of their lower bodies.

"And I trust you." Tommy closed his eyes and lowered his face down on hers. "I love you." he murmured.

Then her hips strongly pushed up against him, allowing him to get deeper inside.

He groaned.

She sighed.

It did not take them very long to reach their blissful destination.

* * *

"Oh, my stars!" Barbara groaned when he thrusted one last time deep inside her pulsating centre. Every single muscle constricted around him. Her fingernails dug into his upper arms and she cried out his name. "Tommy!"

"Oh, Barbara!" With a sigh and a moan and a cry he released his love into her as long as she was able to ride out her wave.

When her groans and constrictions had ebbed he finally loosened the tension of the muscles of his supporting arms and heavily crushed down on the sofa next to her, still covering half of her body with his.

Their breathing that had been quick and heavy a few moments ago began to slow down. Completely spent but satisfied to her bones Barbara cuddled into his side at one point and hid her face in his chest. Tommy caressed her naked back until he felt a soft kiss in the crook of his neck. Still shyly blushing after all that just had happened almost perfectly fluent she looked up to his face. The smile turned into a nervous grin when she saw the trace of clothes behind him, scattered between the dinner table and the divan. "Oh, blimey!" She snorted a laugh.

"Hmm?" Curiously Tommy turned his head. Then he joined her laughter with amusement. "Well, it looks as if there had been something urgent happening earlier."

"You bet!" Barbara grinned and snaked her arm around his waist. Quite spent she closed her eyes and relaxed into the sofa's soft surface. Tommy pulled a big red blanket across their exhausted bodies.

Moments later they both were asleep.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	3. nothing to hide

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

The newly lovers had been exhausted and had both taken a short nap on his sofa. They laid there still cuddled closely together when Barbara started to stir again.

"Shall we go upstairs?" Tommy quietly asked into her ear. She finally opened her eyes just to see that all this had not been a dream. The soft expression on his face with his eyebrows raised asking produced a wonderfully sizzling cramp in her stomach. This was her face now, she knew. The one he only would give to her in moments like this. With this loving expression he will look at her and only her for the upcoming time which would be preferably as long as possible before this will end. Or maybe forever, she hoped.

She nodded. Carefully they avoided too delicate touches when they disentangled their limbs. Getting up Barbara took the red blanket with her and tightly wrapped it around her naked body. Tommy kept lying on the sofa for a few seconds more just to look at her. His eyes were full of love and a still burning desire. It was another expression that would be hers for a while.

* * *

"We could get into something more comfortable than that." With his chin he pointed at the trace of clothes. "And then we'll have a look if we could have something for a late dinner."

"M-hm. Although..." Barbara bit her bottom lip. "I have nothing... well... just these..." Now it was her turn to tilt her head to the scattered clothes.

"You can have one of my T-shirts." At his juicy smile Barbara smiled back ignoring her blush. Especially when it completely sunk in that Tommy laid there still naked and bared to her eyes. She saw a tiny movement and forced her eyes not to look down his body. She blushed even more. Obviously he found the idea of her putting on something from his wardrobe as alluring and sexy as Barbara.

Tommy got up not caring that she saw him totally naked and aroused. He stepped up close to her and she did not back away. "Go ahead, Barbara. I'll pick up our clothes, and you..." They kissed. "...can have a look around in my room. Feel free to inspect everything." They kissed again. "I have nothing to hide from you."

It was not completely clear if he had meant his room or the naked state of his body. She loved both ideas. Barbara chuckled lightly and hurried off.

* * *

After grabbing her bag from the floor in the hallway she climbed the stairs and hesitantly walked into his room. She switched on the main lamp.

The room was bright. It was the complete opposite to his dark and rather old-fashioned study downstairs. Next to the entrance door there was a dark wooden solitary drawer cabinet with a velvet lined box on top, several cufflinks in it and two wristwatches. She tossed her bag right next to it and had a look around in Tommy's bedroom.

There was a huge bed dominating the room. It was of white varnished oak wood, with a white and a beige bedside table to the left and to the right, not matching the style of the bed but surely old pieces of furniture and fitting to make a nice ensemble. Modern black metallic lamps stood on them and on the side which clearly was his there also was an alarm clock. Barbara had expected a picture standing there but the only pictures in the room were at the wall in a corner at the window front where a standard lamp stood pointing to a table with a stack of books and two armchairs. They looked modern but comfortable and were made of brown leather. In front of one was a matching footrest.

The same brown of the leather was found in the bedspread on his bed. Her eyes returned there. Three small pillows were loosely scattered on it. Barbara wondered what Tommy might wear in the night so she peeped under the pillow on his side. Hidden there was a green tartan night shirt. She laughed letting her fingers run across the silk. Of course it was neatly folded.

When she had tucked the bedspread back to where it should be, well at least somehow and not at all as tight as it had been before, Barbara turned and looked at the wall opposite to the bed. It was completely covered with a wooden wardrobe made of the same light varnished wood like the bed. It had huge sliding doors from floor to ceiling and Barbara dared to look behind each one of them. The right side almost was completely empty. There only were two spare blankets in it and another naked pillow. In the left half there were his clothes. In the lower half there was a hidden drawer cabinet above which his shirts hung. Barbara let her fingers glide across the expensive cloth and closed the door again.

* * *

She turned. Her eyes went back to the huge bed. She sighed and let the blanket from the sofa which still was wrapped around her naked body fall to the ground.

In the other wall opposite to the wardrobe and next to the bed there was a door and she knew there was his ensuite. She quickly used it but refrained from having a full shower. A little bit of cleaning would do. There were enough things provided. She even looked into the mirror cabinet above the sink. Everything was clean and looked horribly tidy. It was no wonder since there was a butler doing all the daily house work for Tommy, she thought. Or other cleaning personnel who surely was cleaning his house and this luxurious bathroom for him.

There were a few wall closets blending in with the surface, partly hidden behind huge mirror doors. The tiles on the floor were huge slate panels, their material found again at the walls here and there. Slightly jealous Barbara recognised that the room was bigger than the kitchen in her flat. The old-fashioned bathtub, standing free and facing the window, was huge and the shower cubicle provided enough space for two. It made her shiver in delight thinking about her having a shower with Tommy in there and doing other things. She quickly had to get out of there because her ideas had become too exciting.

Returning to the bedroom the sight of his bed made her shiver again in pleasurable anticipation. Barbara just wanted to make love with him over and over again and although nobody could see it she blushed at that thought.

* * *

Tommy still had not followed her upstairs so she walked to the cosy reading place near the window to have a closer look at the picture wall. There were two pictures with a dog, several family pictures, his siblings, Deborah and Simon, his estate in Cornwall, a beautiful shot of the Cornish Sea, his mother, Helen, their wedding photo, a horse, Helen on a horse, a stiff man Barbara thought would be his father according to the similarities with Tommy. Then there was Barbara in uniform, Barbara practising Aikido, Barbara inspecting a rotten body. She had to laugh at that because there also was Lafferty on the picture's left edge impertinently grinning into the lense of the camera.

Barbara swallowed. Of course there also were pictures of his early career, a squad photo and his actual close team but the one person on that picture wall with the most singular shots was she herself. There even was one with her and Tommy deep in conversation at a crime scene. Her frowning face looked up to him and he had a grim expression. Still they both smiled under the surface, somehow comforting the other. One of his hands soothingly was placed on her upper arm and she visibly leaned into this touch. The scene looked lovely although there was a covered body lying at their feet and a lot of blood on the carpet.

Barbara sighed. Apparently there must have been something going on for longer than she had expected. Maybe it even was going on almost as long as she had had that crush on her boss. Which had turned into affection, adoration, love even. Deep love.

* * *

Tommy still was heard downstairs. It sounded as if he had been to the downstairs bathroom and then had gone to the kitchen. Barbara wanted to call for him and ask about the pictures and then make love to him again but only seconds later she decided she would wait for him on the bed.

When they had left the lecture in that suburbian college she had just wanted to make love with him. In the car she had begun to fear that she might not meet his expectations. She had not had a lot of sex before and had wondered if she would be able to satisfy Tommy but when they finally had undressed in his living room, quite impatient and quick, everything had been going surprisingly smooth and then making love with Tommy might have been a bit urgent but it had been very natural and easy. There had been no real embarrassing clumsiness and it had felt absolutely fantastic to give in to the desireful flow. It had been an experience she never had had before. Tonight she wanted to repeat that again and again.

* * *

Her decision made quickly the pillows were pushed down from the bed and after a brief consultation with herself she let the beadspread, the duvet and all the other pillows follow. Despite her fear that he might find her ugly, particularly the scars on her belly, if he only looked at her properly, she would wait for him with nothing else on the bed but her.

An idea crossed her mind. She wanted to give herself into his hands completely. She wanted to learn what he would do with her, so she rummaged in her bag, then put the blindfold over her eyes, knotted it loosely in the back of her head, and laid down in the middle of the mattress. Her arms were spread, her legs were decently crossed but apart from that everything else of her naked body was openly presented.

Lying like this Barbara waited for Tommy to join her.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	4. experience

**A/N:** Just for the record: That bedroom - any similarities with existing places were totally unintended and purely by accident!

Remember: This is M-rated. This is THE TREAT ;-)

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Through her blindfold Barbara could not see anything but darkness even though she had left on all the lights in the room. She had a few minutes to calm down her nerves and to lower her rapid breathing.

Still she felt extraordinarily adventurous.

Downstairs there still were the sounds of someone rummaging through a fridge, going to the toilet, then it was quiet for a moment and she lost courage. She had left on all the lights in the room. She was lying there completely on show. What had she been thinking?! Suddenly Barbara was not so sure anymore that she was doing the right thing but when she heard his naked feet on the steps it was too late to get up again so she just swallowed and forced herself to keep lying like that. If he would find her hopping out of his bed in a hurry, naked and ripping off the blindfold from her eyes, it definitely would be more embarrassing. _That_ would look _really_ weird.

And so Barbara still laid there when the door went open with a slow swoosh across the thick carpet and she heard Tommy coming in.

The clear sound of clothes falling to the floor with a soft thud followed and the jingling of a metal belt buckle could be heard. One second later he sharply inhaled and it was so loud she could hear it too. Barbara knew she had his full attention.

"I trust you..." she quietly said without moving. Suddenly she felt as if she was burning and she actually was blushing from head to toe. "...completely."

Her voice softly trembled.

Two delicate glasses obviously were placed onto the drawer cabinet near the door. A light clinking of glass reached her ears.

"And I have nothing to hide from you." Barbara breathed.

For several seconds it was totally silent. Barbara felt watched and she was. It took him only three strides to reach the bed and then Tommy stood at its foot end drinking in the offered sight. He was delighted. His little big friend definitely was delighted too. Still.

With a huge lump in his throat Tommy finally managed to say something.

"I can see it." he croaked. "And I... appreciate it."

* * *

By the swaying of the mattress Barbara knew he was kneeling down at the foot end of it. She nervously smiled. This was going to be interesting. And kinky. She grinned.

One of Tommy's hands immediately massaged her instep and shin but then his lips were on her big toe. She chuckled. The mattress sunk in next to her crossed ankles. His lips placed a kiss on the instep of her upper foot, then moved on across the ankle and to the side of her left calf until he reached her knee. Everywhere where his lips touched her skin a carpet of goosepimples spread. It was wonderful. He could feel it too.

Then he shifted his weight and the mattress sunk in deeper. First on one then on the other side a bit higher next to her hips. Warmth could be felt above her and Barbara understood that Tommy had crouched further onto the bed, thus had crawled more over her body. Apart from inwardly trembling all over she kept on lying still but her breathing had become strained in joyful expectation. Fears subsided.

His lips were felt on the outer side of her left thigh wandering slowly towards her left hip. When he licked across the skin on her waist it tickled but the sensation soon was replaced by the soft pressure of a kiss on the side of her left breast. Only breathing across the hard bud Tommy hovered above her chest and moved his body another bit higher. Barbara was not sure if the heat that she felt was just her own heat reflected or if it was Tommy being as hot as she was. She wondered how he was able to kneel above her without really touching her. It was highly arousing to just think of his body and feel him kissing her. And smell him, smell the hint of his aftershave almost gone completely at that late hour of the day, smell the deep warm scent of his heated skin close to her flaring nostrils. Hear him breathing roughly.

* * *

When he let his lips scoot across her skin from her cleavage across her throat and her chin up to her lips Barbara could feel his hard member brushing her hip. It elicited a hissing sound from her since she had not expected him to be _that_ ready. It was tempting to bury her hands in his hair but because Tommy only kissed her softly and did nothing else with his hands but support his body so he would not crush her under his weight Barbara kept on lying still with her arms spread on the mattress while their kiss deepened.

"You're a devil!" Tommy moaned into her mouth a few moments later.

Barbara only wickedly grinned.

"You'll see what you'll get from it! I'm going to make you dissolve..." With that he kissed his way down her right side. Only this time he was spending even more time caressing every square inch his lips spotted. Tommy sucked at her right nipple and softly bit it until Barbara cleared her throat with a pitching noise. She fought hard to suppress a moan. She already was melting away under his touches. His silent chuckling breathed warm air across the wetted area. It was hard for Barbara not to move herself against his face. The touches of his lips went down her right side of her chest one moment later. From the sensible skin of her breast he licked and kissed and gently bit a way across her waist and hip downwards.

* * *

It was thrilling that she could not see where he was moving and where she could expect the next kisses but Barbara realised he avoided her belly and it made her swallow. Fears surfaced again. He surely avoided her ugly scar where the shotgun blast had hit her. But at least he appeared pleased by all her other parts. At the moment he gently gnawed at the flesh on her right hip. Barbara had to grin again since Tommy gave away funny little sounds of a male lion.

Sensing she was about to laugh he moved further downwards, leaving a cool burning trace on her right thigh, her knee, her calf and her ankle. And then his lips left her skin. His warm hands stroked her shins up to her knees for a while. It felt as if he was doing it absentminded, as if he was kneeling there watching her. It had the effect of cooling her inner turmoil down a bit but Barbara felt a blush creeping from her face to her chest. He may not be touching her but she literally felt his wandering eyes on her naked body. Barbara dared not to disturb the silence though.

Instead she just swallowed again.

* * *

"Has anyone told you lately that you are beautiful?" Tommy almost inaudibly whispered. It sent a soft shiver across her skin.

"No." Barbara breathed. Her trembling voice managed to add that certainly nobody ever had said something like that.

"Then it was about time." he murmured and kissed her knee. His hands slid up her thighs' sides and when his lips left her knees his hands slid down again to her ankles. Gently Tommy lifted the foot on top and placed her leg next to the other. Thrillingly slow he helped her parting them open for him. At first he slowly ploughed his folded hands between her lower legs. Then he pushed her thighs apart just an exciting bit before he lifted her knees and bent them.

Barbara felt exposed and she was but it was thrilling. Even more so because she still did not see him doing all this. She just felt it. And she felt all of it in an unknown intensity. A twitch went through her abdomen when Tommy kissed another trace upwards, this time on the inner side of her left leg.

Barbara even expected him to move further upwards to her breasts again and further on to her lips but instead of trying to move himself between her thighs and into her at last - which he surely could have done easily since she felt she was so wet and knew he was so hard - his lips only went up to the middle of her thighs, moved around it, kissed another way on the outer side of her hips to her belly and ended on her scars.

With tightly pressed lips Barbara sucked in a huge amount of air through her nose. She was expecting everything.

Tommy's lips left her body and she tensed, still expecting him to react disgusted by the hardness of the seams under his lips, but when she felt his fingers caressing the hard crumpled skin she dared to relax. He kept still and almost did not move anything but his hands. From the tracing caresses on her old wound she knew that he closely looked at it.

It was thrilling and embarrassing at the same time.

* * *

"Please..." Barbara murmured in distress. "...don't..."

"Why not?" Tommy quietly asked with his lips on her belly again.

"They're ugly."

"They're not!" She could feel his warm soothing breath on them.

"Tommy... please..."

"Barbara, they're a part of you." The caress of his index finger on the biggest scar almost tickled. "They're a part of us."

His tongue replaced his finger on the scar. Barbara forced herself to decide they were nothing to have any concerns about. Deep inside she knew he would take care that she would get used to them one day.

She swallowed again. The slightly embarrassing interruption had not at all lessened her arousal, all the more from that moment on when he had spread her legs but had not moved between them properly. The mattress still was pressed down by his weight only near her feet. An almost inappropriate desire was burning in her and slowly prevailed completely. The anticipation was almost killing. Almost everything inside her mind and body tingled. She was on the verge of ordering him to get going.

* * *

He did not do her that favour. He just placed hot kisses with open lips on her belly and left everything damp and cool. His nose tickled her and his tongue licked small circles just above her pubic mound. Suddenly his caresses were gone. Warm hands were on her knees and she felt him lifting them so he could move under. She felt the warm skin of his shoulders in the hollows of her knees.

"Oh, good gracious, Tommy!?" Barbara moaned. There was disbelief in her voice and pleasant anticipation. Never before had someone done something like this to her and she was a bit afraid about how she would react if this would go on like she feared and dearly hoped.

"Hmmmm!" An approving sound was heard between her thighs. His nose glided through the small pad of her curls.

"Tommy!" Barbara whispered almost confused. She felt him kissing the little pink nub. "Ohwhaw..."

He seductively chuckled.

Seconds later Tommy licked across her left fold.

"Mmmh." she sighed resigned to her fate.

His tongue slid over her right fold from her back to her front.

"Ohooo..." she moaned.

* * *

The image of his dark mop of hair between her thighs flashed across the inner screen of her blinded eyes. Her flat hands desperately stroked the silken surface of the mattress. She only wanted to bury her hands in his hair and it was hard not to do so.

Tommy softly kneaded the backsides of her thighs and Barbara's hip involuntarily moved towards his face. Together with his motion forward his lips quickly met her wet centre.

"Oh, gaaawww - mmmh!" Barbara moaned. She had arrived in a higher state of arousal very quickly. In her abdomen a swarm of butterflies was raging. Her flat hands laid pressed onto the mattress.

"Tommy!" she hissed when his nose squeezed onto her clit. Her inner muscles gave a sudden twitch when the tip of his tongue licked across the softest parts of her.

"Oh, Tommy!" she breathed surrendering to the sensation.

* * *

"Umm... mh mh mmmhmmmh!" With a mouth full of her he could not make him be understood. They both chuckled. She could feel it on her most private parts.

"What?" She blindly grinned towards the ceiling and spread her fingers on the mattress.

"I said..." Tommy had lifted his head just a tiny tad so when he spoke his lips still touched her. He surely could feel the next involuntary twitch of her pelvic base. "Oh, this is gorgeous!"

He gave her a full kiss onto the wet silky flesh. His face almost completely pressed onto her his tongue suddenly darted inside.

"It is!" she groaned. Desperately searching for an outlet of the highly risen arousal her fists crumpled the sheets she laid on.

* * *

Unfortunately his tongue had left her insides again soon but the instant disappointment did not last very long. His lips encircled her little pink nub now. And they gently sucked at it. Barbara could not control herself anymore. Even though it was disturbing that she felt unbridled like that, with someone between her legs doing miracles with his tongue on her, she lifted her hips and blatantly started rolling them against his face to get more friction.

And friction Tommy was able to offer. He softly gnawed at the little swollen nub. His hand moved away from her thigh and Barbara felt a finger sliding into her.

"Oooh..." she moaned and squirmed. Her left hand shot to her belly. She had been about to grab into Tommy's hair but stopped herself halfway there. Her right hand was about to tug at the blindfold but she refrained from doing that either. Her other hand had stopped on her breast.

Another finger slid inside.

"Tommy!" she groaned and grabbed his hair. She writhed on the bed. Her eyes squeezed shut even though she could not see anything anyway. Tommy did not stop sucking at her clit. Rubbing the tightening muscles inside his fingers penetrated her rhythmically.

He curled them and squeezing her right breast she cried out his name. "Tommy!"

* * *

Her left leg was stretched out completely with tensed muscles and cramping toes but her right leg laid over his shoulder and could only press her heel into his back. Relentlessly but with unending tenderness Tommy sucked and licked at her swollen flesh and repeatedly thrusted his fingers into her until the pleasantly burning sizzle in Barbara's abdomen spread across her entire body. Tommy could feel she was on the brink. Her hot cave tightened around his fingers in waves of shorter intervals.

Barbara writhed and wriggled under his face but found herself trapped and held in place by the grip of his left hand and the barrier of his right shoulder. She lifted her right leg too so his ears were closed by her thighs that way. Nonetheless he was able to hear her heavy groans.

With his fingers slowly thrusting deep into her depth and his tongue quickly flicking over her clit continuously it was not long until Barbara's body bent with constricting muscles. Her hand grabbed into his hair and pulled him closer still and her legs almost crushed the parts of his chest where they were looped around.

* * *

It was hard for her not to rip off the blindfold and finally watch him doing this to her. Although she probably would have closed her eyes anyway.

"Oh, yes! _Yes_!" she suddenly cried out and involuntarily pushed her hips upwards to his face several times.

After three smaller waves of orgasm Tommy suddenly changed the angle and the pace and added a third finger to his curling thrusts and it made Barbara fall into an outbreaking climax. It were no words anymore that Barbara groaned. She just squirmed under his heavenly ministrations and stuttered incoherent things. One fist bored a hole into the mattress and with her other hand she tried to pull his head away and closer to her at the same time.

He probably was grinning.

But he had mercy. When the most intense part was over she felt his fingers leaving her again. Her strained muscles relaxed and her right leg fell to the side. Exhausted and pleased Barbara groaned. The lips that had just been sucking her intimate parts now moved across her belly to her breasts. Tommy was rather quick on his way upwards and so only seconds later she felt his lips on her throat, on her chin, on her cheek, and finally on her lips.

* * *

Another thrill shot through her when his damp face had reached hers. She knew that certain scent from earlier self-attempts but it never had been as intense as it was now. She knew that in a bit she would taste herself from his tongue and it was so alluring it let the muscles in her stomach revolt again. And then she opened her mouth to let him in.

Barbara moaned into his simultaneous groan. She was surrounded by the scent of two sweaty people making love. She smelled and tasted herself. And she still could not see anything.

"Oh, this is heaven." she breathlessly whispered.

"It is!" Tommy had moved his lips to her ear and made her feel his hard erection down south on her pubic mound. "Am I allowed to-"

Grabbing his hips with both hands Barbara heavily nodded. "Yes, please! Yes!"

She wanted to feel all of him again.

* * *

And so he properly slid inside. Tommy moved back from her chest until he sat upright, half kneeling in front of her, her hip slightly raised from the mattress and her legs encircling his waist while he slowly slid in and out. He tried to hold himself back for as long as it was possible but in the end he was not very effective. Seeing her lying squirming before him, a blindfold over her eyes and a deeply contented smile on her face, he was almost bursting with love and desire for that exceptional woman. His breath came out in hefty blows and Barbara felt that his pace only was forced to a slow one.

"Barbara!" he panted apologising. His legs trembled against hers. "I'm sorry, but-"

"Bullshit!" she moaned. She was more than on the edge again and impatiently waited for him to let go. Still she was slightly shocked when she heard herself groaning "Just fuck me!"

"Your wish is my... command!" With his last word he thrusted hard and deep into her. It was the prelude for something even heavier.

* * *

Thrusting hard and relentlessly into her Tommy brought her to another series of orgasms sitting upright. Suddenly he shifted out of step and scooted across her body. The surrounding warm scent of two sweaty people making love filled her nose again. His lips met hers again and his tongue slid onto hers.

With delight Barbara had the pleasure to taste herself again. Still unable to see anything this experience was heady and intense and although she already had had it before, she was allowed to ride another long wave until she was incapable of holding back the strong outbreak. The taste and the memory of his tongue between her folds plus his body above her, the sound of Tommy panting hard, and his full length deep inside her thrusting and rubbing let her go over the edge together with him. He scattered into pieces and made her fall apart with him. Their lips had separated and in unison they cried out loud in their shared orgasm.

* * *

Barbara felt the heat of his release deep down inside her womb shortly before the pleasant spasms ended and they disconnected. Their skin was sweaty wet and the sheets they laid on were damp and crumpled. The mattress on her right side was sinking when Tommy slumped down there. A trembling hand caressed her still shaky body.

Barbara could hear Tommy's breath still come out panting and felt a kiss landing on her shoulder.

Gently he removed the blindfold and they finally looked into each other's eyes. They expressed exhaustion but also the deepest satisfaction.

"You're my perdition, Barbara." he whispered.

"Ugh." she only grunted unable to think and unable to speak coherently but she broadly smiled.

"And I love it."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	5. a shower and a bite

**A/N:** Has everyone recovered? Then let's go on. Enjoy...

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

It was night and they were totally spent so they had another well deserved nap and a shower afterwards. In the huge low-floor cubicle there was of course enough space for both and so even the lathering turned into tentatively naughty actions already.

Water poured down on them from a huge metallic plate like a soft rainforest rain. While she was exploring his body Tommy just stood there smiling, trying to keep his composure watching and feeling her touching him gently with soapy fingers. Eventually he returned the caresses and enjoyed how her body responded and how astounded she watched it herself. Soon their whole bodies were involved in a desireful kiss.

Taking her by surprise Tommy suddenly turned Barbara around and gently pinned her against the glass wall. She shrieked but laughed when he playfully growled into her ear.

"I have a brilliant idea, my love!"

His crotch pressed against her bum and his lips were gently gnawing at her nape.

"Tommy!" Barbara laughed. "We're not-!"

"He!" he exclaimed and tried to grab her hand to hold her back.

* * *

Although Barbara had been extraordinarily pleased with him rubbing his naked body across hers from behind she suddenly had feared she would slip when they would go on with it right there under the warm spray of water. Not to mention the thrill and embarrassment when she had caught his lascivious grin in the huge mirror on the opposite side of the room and his hands gently grabbing her hips. She had felt his arousal against her bottom crack and it had been alluring but she definitely would not have been able to watch themselves while they were making out.

Barbara had thought about it briefly and realised she actually would enjoy it but the fear to slip had been deeper. So, still slightly excited, she quickly had wound herself free from his gentle trap and had fled the shower with a nervous laugh.

She grabbed one of the soft white towels Tommy had put out earlier. Holding it in front of her naked body she looked at him. In mock desparation he looked back. His arms were spread and his hands were pressed onto the glass. He openly displayed himself with a hint of amusement in the corners of his eyes.

"You know, I don't want to slip because I need my neck for a few years longer." Barbara explained forcing her stare away from his erection. Then she smiled. "I enjoy it too much when you kiss it."

Tommy groaned and bumped his forehead against the shower's glass wall. Barbara could see that it would have taken him just a little bit longer with her in his arms and she knew he would have made her dissolve again. And she knew she also was rather turned on already. For a second she regretted that she had interrupted their play but then she saw him looking into the mirror saying "Ah, Tommy, you poor man. You've chosen your own fate with that evil woman..."

Barbara chuckled and blushed and quickly hurried off to dry herself in his bedroom.

* * *

He followed only a bit later with a white towel wrapped around his waist but he stopped in the doorframe and leant against the wood with one hand on his waist. Barbara stopped her movements and watched him. Her contented grin slowly turned broader.

"You know that I've always loved that sight of you?" she asked besotted.

"Now you know why I've shown it in every possible situation." His smirk was that of a schoolboy telling from his best larks.

"You haven't." Barbara snorted a nervous laugh. "Not on purpose!"

"Of course I have. Because I've always loved the expression in your eyes when you look at me like this." Her eyes went lower down on his body. Delighted she stared at the rising bulge under the white terrycloth. Feeling the need to occupy her mind and hands with something more innocent she quickly turned away from him and opened the huge wardrobe.

"Where are your T-shirts?" she asked feigning innocent disinterest in his physical reactions. The flush in her nape betrayed her.

The grin in Tommy's face was audible when he answered. "Behind the left middle door in the drawer cabinet, top-"

"Oh..." Barbara chuckled when she let the towel glide to the ground and quickly hopped into one pair of his silken boxer shorts so he would not have the pleasure of her naked back's sight for too long. His boxers were slightly too big but the elastic waistband held it in place above her hips.

* * *

"The left one, Barbara." Tommy laughed and shook his head in amused disbelief. He had turned up next to her and gently put a hand onto her now covered bum cheek. "I know that may sound kinky; Barbara, but I find you alluringly sexy in my underwear."

Although he had seductively murmured it onto her naked shoulder while he had watched her breasts heave with her breathing deeply he had to chuckle and even Barbara began to snort a laugh and another one. She turned and met his equally laughing lips. They laughed and passionately kissed against the drawer cabinet. Eventually Tommy's kiss turned softer until he moved away from her just a millimetre.

"I didn't know what I have missed all my life before I met you, Barbara." he tenderly whispered onto her lips. "I didn't even know what I was missing when we had been partnered for a while." He kissed her deeply. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realise it. I'm sorry it took me another bit longer to realise you were feeling the same."

Their lips met again.

"I wasn't exactly trying to give you any hint, Sir." she whispered but before he could say anything more she pulled his head down to her so he would not be able to escape. "In fact I was desperately trying to hide it from you." she murmured onto his lips. "And it had started to become painful."

They exchanged a series of long sensual kisses that were designed to soothe and seduce each other.

* * *

When he pulled away from her their eyes were locked. His arms were gently looped around her waist as were hers around his. Their breathing was slow and deep, her eyes were openly displaying that her usual defence had vanished, his look was full of affection and happy astonishment about what was happening. He bit his lower lip as if he was holding back something important he would have wanted to say. Barbara decided on giving him the time he needed and refrained from prodding. Her flat hands softly stroked across the skin on his back. It was sensational to be here with him like this.

Into the silence her stomach rumbled loudly. Barbara's face turned into an apologetic grin. Tommy could not help but laugh out loud.

"Oh, Barbara, you're the most special person I know." he chuckled. "Always hungry..."

"Bullshit!" she pouted getting a red face. "I'm not!"

"Oh, yes. So I suppose we should have a bite right now." Tommy bent down and gave her a small kiss. "And please do me the favour and cover your..." He waved his index finger in front of her chest. His lips were pulled into a fond smile. "...your two beautiful... umm..." The tip of his finger circled her nipple and he moaned with pleasure before he kissed it. It tickled when he whispered on her skin. "Oh, please cover your divine proportions or I'm going to forget my good manners. No matter if you're hungry or not."

He turned away from her and Barbara swallowed. It was a new but very pleasant experience that someone obviously took so much pleasure in worshipping the body she did not like very much herself.

"I love you." she whispered.

Tommy stopped and turned. "I love you too."

His towel fell to the ground and she could see how much also his little friend loved her. Her pupils dilated. "And please cover your... your little big Tommy. He's making me nervous."

Tommy had to laugh. "Oh, Barbara, I _really_ love you!"

* * *

"I think there's a pizza in the freezer. This here is ruined." he said to her in the kitchen. Tommy had taken on grey sweatpants and nothing else but woollen socks and Barbara was in his boxers and a huge police T-shirt that did not even fit him. Its round neckline was so wide it revealed her shoulder from time to time. She was barefoot.

Tommy took the plastic bag from the worktop where he had put it a few hours earlier and carried it to the bin. "Soaked with vinegar... Ugh!"

"No! Stop!" she exclaimed. Tommy froze. "Don't waste it! It's paid."

He raised a quizzical eyebrow. Barbara shook her head. "You shouldn't waste food just like that!"

Tommy felt ashamed. "You're right." he murmured.

"I am."

"But what could be used from it?"

"You'll see. Now just make four toasts."

* * *

"Okay..." He did not ask any further when he saw her peeling off the soggy batter from the fish.

"Do you have remoulade?" she asked.

"I have plenty of sauce." Hiding his grin Tommy turned his attention into the fridge.

Barbara blushed deeply and scolded him laughing embarrassed. "Don't be so naughty, Sir!" she teased him.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it with you being like this."

The pure fish meat was put onto a plate and into the micro wave. Barbara typed in the time.

"Like what?" she asked disposing of the greasy batter. "Is there any salad in there?"

"Mmmh... Yes. Ready made lettuce leaves." He handed her the plastic bag. "Well, you being half naked, in my underwear, cooking in my kitchen." With a grin he added "Bossing me about."

"I'm not bossing you around and _that_ 's not cooking!" She let herself be kissed on her neck. "That's just making a fish sandwich from leftovers. I need a tomato."

"Yes, Ma'am. Shall I slice it?"

"That'd be perfect."

Barbara put the fish, which she had plucked to pieces, together with some remoulade onto two toasts, sprinkled it with lettuce leaves, spread several splashes of brown sauce over it and finally topped it with the tomato pieces Tommy had handed her. She covered everything with the second slice of toast.

* * *

"Voilà - a perfect sandwich." She gave him one. "And the un-soaked chips could be re-heated in the oven."

"You're not serious."

"I am. But they're not overly tasty then."

Tommy chuckled. "Oh, mmmh... _that_ 's delicious!"

"Of course." Barbara leant against the kitchen table and mischievously smiling she bit into her own fish sandwich. Tommy perched against the worktop. With amused winks they ate in silence.

Eventually Barbara yawned.

"Should we go to bed and... have some proper sleep?" Tommy offered while he put away their plates.

"I suppose it'd be the best." Barbara sighed. "We have to get back to our case tomorrow."

"Unfortunately yes." Tommy nodded. "We'll stop by at your flat in the morning. You'd need other clothes I suppose."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	6. some things happen

**A/N:** Reply to the guest comment: Glad to be of service -.- Please clean up after yourself. Thank you.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Barbara shyly smiled when they looked at each other. She sighed again and diverted her eyes to the ground.

"How will it be?" she asked scratching an invisible spot on the floor with the tip of her toe. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest. She had finished her sandwich in no time.

Tommy cocked his head while he swallowed down the last bite of his sandwich. "What do you mean?"

"Well, umm, after we... well..." She made a waving gesture with her hand through the air vaguely pointing through the space between them. "... us... you know..."

"I'm sure it will be like heaven." Closing the distance between them Tommy made a single step forward, caressed her cheek and put a strand of her still damp hair behind her ear. He kept his hand lying on her shoulder. Barbara cautiously looked up into his eyes. Then he bent down to give her a soothing kiss. He cocked his head again. "For a while we can continue as if nothing had happened and when you're eventually ready to make it public-" Spreading his arms Tommy virtually embraced the universe. "I'll gladly shout it from the Shard that you and I... well..." He mirrored her vague gesture between their chests and gave her a kiss on the side of her neck. "... you know..." His voice turned darker. "...do things together..."

Although she had been thinking about their social differences a lot Barbara could not help but be amused by his choice of words now but the snorting laughter she had not been able to suppress went down in a kiss that rapidly gained in intensity. His lips had moved from her neck across her cheek to the corner of her mouth and she willingly had turned her head to meet him. Instantly she had opened her lips. Their tongues did a seething dance of love in his and in her mouth. Lips were softly bitten and sucked at while he pulled at her shirt and she grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants to pull him closer to her.

This actually was not at all the serious conversation Barbara had tried to start but some moments better were filled with kisses anyway. This apparently was one of these moments.

* * *

Suddenly Tommy encircled her waist with both hands and lifted her up onto the table. He deliberately did it so clumsy that his boxers she had on were pulled down her hips. Or maybe it was just one of his skills. Barbara shrieked when her naked bum cheeks touched the rather cool wooden surface. Her legs though had encircled him immediately.

"You're there rather quick!" she marvelled at the attention he was paying to her already. His length rubbed promising against her thigh because some second ago, without her noticing it, he had pushed his sweatpants over his hips in a swift movement. Barbara sneaked a peak at his legs and saw the cloth pooling around Tommy's ankles. Her own legwear, his boxers that is, laid on the floor right next to it. Tommy did not seem to care at all how unseemly that looked. He did not even seem to care how indecent it was what obviously was happening here on the table. A twitch went through Barbara's abdomen because it appeared to her as if there was another urgent task at hand. There actually was.

"I've never been anywhere else after the shower." he gently growled. "It's because you're doing things to me I've never thought could possibly happen!"

* * *

Supported by her arms around his neck Barbara skidded closer to the edge of the table. Under her shirt his hands moved around her waist to the respective other side of her hips, thus encircling her with his arms completely. The tips of his fingers tenderly caressed her chest and payed a lot of attention to the sides of her breasts. Barbara gently fondled his nape while they exchanged thousands of sweet small kisses.

Eventually Barbara contentedly sighed. She had a not so vague idea where this would lead to and apart from the gorgeous feeling it gave her it was slightly thrilling. She's never done it on a kitchen table but she felt surprisingly excited and after all there was a first time for everything. The flash of a whole bunch of different first times all throughout his house shot through her mind and it only excited her more. It also frightened her a bit that she suddenly felt so wonderfully loosed with him. But at least it was not as slippery here on the table as it would have been under the shower.

"Mmmh." Tommy approved of him unexpectedly touching her wetness. "You're not exactly very much behind."

* * *

Easily his strong soldier simply slid into her wet and welcoming cave. Barbara had no objections at all when Tommy took his time and both savoured every second of the moment and every inch of the way, drowning in each other's eyes. There was surprise and excitement, approval and disbelief shining on both sides. Tommy still smiled. When he was fully inside Barbara closed her eyes. There was an equally pleased grin on her own face.

"Oh, gosh!" Barbara moaned into his open mouth, then she initiated a languidly intense kiss. Her tongue was twisting with his deep inside his mouth. Her lower body had started to slowly move back and forth in pleasant sync with Tommy's rolling groin.

"What are we doing?" she panted in a rare break for catching oxygen.

"We're profaning the kitchen table." He groaned when he let himself glide completely into her again. This time he felt her tightening muscles around him. "And it feels glorious."

What had started as a slow encounter developed into a gentle but heavy thrusting in minutes. His hands eventually had grabbed both of her bum cheeks and with her legs around his and her heels in the hollows of Tommy's knees Barbara followed each of his thrusts into her with a push against him.

* * *

"Oh, heavens, Barbara!" he groaned onto her shoulder when she softly had bitten his. "This is going far too- mmmh!"

Her inner muscles had tightened their grip around his hard intruder. They were not very far away from their free jump off the cliff rapture. Her fingers dug into his shoulders.

"Not at all!" Barbara panted when their lips lost contact but the gently forceful thrusts he gave her made it hard for her to speak. "Not at- oh, good L- mmmh, yes!"

A small wave of vibrations rippled through her body, announcing an orgasm, and it finally rubbed off on him too. He was falling over the edge of his self-restraint when Barbara shamelessly pressed her lower body against his to get more of this heavenly friction but he even was able to increase the strength of another few tender bumps.

It was not for long.

Barbara surrendered to it first. Her muscles never stopped to strongly convulse around him and he finally also lost control. They came simultaneously, both arching into each other on the climax of a shared orgasm.

"Barbara!" He thudded into her one last time and tensed every single muscle.

"Aowmmh! Tom- mmmh!" The heat that spread through her produced the most satisfying feeling in her abdomen.

"Oh... Yes!" Tommy tensed his muscles again. Hearing Barbara only moan in response pleased him very deeply in a wonderfully affectionate carnal way.

For both it really was a fantastic pleasure right there on the kitchen table.

* * *

When their arousal finally had ebbed they disconnected. Due to her excitement and a bit due to embarrassment Barbara felt that she was blushing from head to toe. A fresh kitchen towel from a rack behind him came in handy for Tommy to take care of them both. Then he bent down, picked her boxers that were his from the floor and pulled up his sweatpants.

"Oh, gosh!" Barbara whispered. "What was _that_?"

"Hm... a quickie?" Tommy chuckled and winked an eye.

"But... there are scratches on your shoulder!"

"I know!" His face was nothing but a broad grin and Barbara blushed even deeper.

"And we've just had it... on your..." Ashamed she let her eyes wander over the table she still sat on.

"Precisely. On my kitchen table." Deeply amused Tommy helped her down with his hands around her waist again, letting her still shirt-covered breasts rub across the skin of his chest deliberately. He gave her a small kiss and whispered into her ear. "Like I said, you're doing things to me I've never thought could possibly happen!"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	7. cold coffee

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Barbara woke up from the soft touch of his caressing hands. When she slowly opened her eyes she found Tommy lying close to her. Their naked bodies were leisurely pressed together from their bellies to their toes and he was affectionately watching her with his head propped on his elbow. His hair was ruffled from sleep and his unshaved morning face was cutely rumpled. She could tell it was not really early anymore because the room was bathed in the faint light of a rising sun.

"Good morning, Barbara." He rolled over the remaining few inches between them and kissed her. His stubbles lightly scratched across her chin.

"Mornin', luv..." she sleepily murmured. It was said unintentionally seductive and it broadened his smile. Feeling cuddly Barbara snuggled closer into his chest. Her eyes drowned in his. Her hand immediately stroked his naked waist in reply to his caresses.

"It's a wonder that you haven't waken up from my alarm clock." Tommy whispered. "You have a sound sleep."

"Mh. _No_ wonder." Barbara rolled her eyes and sheepishly smiled. Her face had taken on a slightly rosy-tinted colour.

* * *

Barbara's mind wandered back to the previous night. She vividly remembered why she was naked again. After their exceptional but sensual lovemaking in the kitchen they had taken the open bottle of champagne from the fridge to replace the stale liquid in the glasses on the drawer cabinet in his bedroom. Tommy had insisted on the idea that this night still had deserved a bit of Champagne. "Bubbly!" had been the term Barbara had used without respect for its expensiveness while she had emptied the glasses into the sink and refilled them.

Tommy had been putting the duvet and the pillows back onto the mattress of his bed and had playfully scolded her for that disrespectful term when she had returned to his bedroom. Swaying their hips together in the rhythm of an unheard tune, in one hand the bubbly, the other hand on the other one's back, they had undressed each other completely before they properly had gone to bed naked.

Surely Tommy had had other plans there but Barbara had drifted into sleep under his caressing hands rather quickly. After all what they had done yesterday, after making out on his sofa, after being spoiled and indulging in another long and heavenly quirky encounter on his bed, after the exceptionally tender shag on the kitchen table, after all that Barbara just had been tired. It really had been no wonder but it was gorgeous anyway to now wake up the same gentle way she had fallen asleep. It was as if he had done that throughout the entire night.

Tommy softly laughed. "A penny for your thoughts, my dear." he quietly recitated a song line.

"I... Usually I'm not like this." Barbara murmured slightly blushing.

"Like what?"

"Like... Well, being so... kinky." She swallowed. "Doing it like a rabbit wherever I am."

"Well, we've had it on the bed too." Tommy noted with an amused wink.

"But not... not very decent... I think." Although she was lying on her side she managed to shrug.

"You didn't appear to me as if you'd have wanted it any other way than how it had been." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"No." she breathed shyly smiling again. "Not really. It's just..." Barbara was blushing a bit deeper. "You know... In fact I'm rather unexperienced. Generally... in such matters... Tommy, can't we just..."

"I couldn't tell. It really didn't feel like that." Tommy gave her a briefly naughty grin which turned into another tender smile. He caressed her face with his fingertips. "In fact it... _everything_ had felt absolutely wonderfully right. It still does. And, seriously - there is no need for planned perfection. There is no need for experience. It's only important to love each other. To care for each other. And then just let it flow. Wherever it may be. And, as a matter of fact, I _do_ love you."

* * *

"Well, I've never had- mh!" Tommy had silenced her with a kiss.

"Mh, well, I've had." he winked. His hand had slid to her bottom.

"What exactly? Done it like a rabbit wherever you were?" Barbara grinned and could not help but roll her crotch against his leg.

"Not that. But I've made love on my sofa before." After seeing her biting her lower lip Tommy felt obliged to add that he had of course refurbished his entire house before he had moved back in.

"I know. I've already visited you once or twice in earlier days and know that these aren't your old things."

"Unfortunately when we've met in the kitchen we've never... Well, you really could have told me earlier that you... Well..." His brazen grin and the tempting pressure of his moving thigh was wonderful, but the conversation made her face turn bright red nonetheless.

"Tommy, please, can we change the subject?" she mumbled. "This is... somehow... weird."

"Not at all. I'm planning on doing it every now and then..." Tommy's lips met hers in a small kiss. "...for the rest of my life..." Before Barbara could say something he ignored her wide eyes and softly pressed his lips on hers again. "...here and there..." He gave her another small kiss. "... _every_ where..." He chuckled when he gently nibbled at her lower lip. "...with you..." She enjoyed getting another slightly longer kiss. "...in the entire house..." Their next kiss was deper and longer and with their tongues languidly twisting. "...doing it like rabbits." Tommy murmured onto her lips with a palpable grin when they allowed some air to get into their lungs.

Barbara blushed but laughed anyway.

"I have to admit that I think that, in a way, I look forward to it." she whispered. Then she suddenly unwound herself from his embrace and got up from the bed.

* * *

"He!" Tommy objected.

"Toilet!" Barbara called back over her shoulder and vanished in his ensuite. When she returned she stopped in the doorframe to drink in the sight of him.

Tommy laid there naked, only half covered by the duvet, his arms crossed behind his head, his eyes closed and with a dreamy smile on his face. Barbara enjoyed that sight for a few moments before he felt watched. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Raising an eyebrow and with just a tiny movement of his head he silently asked why she stared at him. Barbara slightly shook her head and answered without any word but with a similar smile and an almost invisible shrug that she just relished the view.

She saw his smile widen. And she discovered something different in it. Something she never had seen in his face before. It was the lack of something others might not have recognised. In an instant Barbara hopped into bed next to her new lover and briefly kissed him. Almost triumphant her eyes just drowned in his for a while.

"What?" he whispered.

"I love the new smile on your face." Her fingers traced the contours of his face.

"New?" Tommy quizzically looked at her.

"You've always had a little shadow on your face. Even when you've smiled."

"A shadow?"

Barbara nodded. "Something dark and broody around your eyes." Her fingers caressed his temples. It felt wonderful to be able and allowed to finally touch him like this. Carefully she pushed that certain lock of hair from his forehead. It was something she had wanted to do for years. "And an almost invisible frown. Here." She smoothened the small furrow between his eyes.

"Hm. I didn't know..." He thought about her words for several moments. "Well, I've never had _you_ , Barbara..." He softly grabbed her hand and kissed each of her fingers one by one. "I've never found what I've been really looking for... until I was partnered with you for several years... and fell in love with you... eventually..." With his last words he kissed her palm and then the inner side of her wrist. "...unnoticed... somehow..."

Similarly unnoticed they had begun to caress each other more intimate again.

"Being in love with you and being loved by you is a very new feeling." Tommy murmured. "And it's mind-blowing."

"I'm very happy, Tommy."

"So am I."

* * *

They kissed and their kisses turned deeper. Being naked already was very useful. Unintended but with a growing mutual desire Barbara and Tommy made love again. It was slow and indulging, playful, tender, gentle, with whispered vows of love and murmured words of approval. They laughed and curred, they purred and hummed and they even happily giggled. And sometimes it even turned fiercer and left small red traces on their skins. But it continuously was slow-paced and full of affection until the nearing end.

They rolled around and changed positions a lot. One time he was pinning her down onto the mattress of his bed, in the other moment he turned onto his back and pulled her on top of him so she could straddle him. All of their movements were languid but nonetheless excited. It was not at all as urgent as they did the night before. It was tentative and cautious, although forceful and demanding too. It was passionate and gentle. It was without any barrier at all but with their souls openly displayed to each other.

They loved each other with unadulterated joy and lust and love. They savoured everything. They handed themselves over to the other as well as they devoured what was offered. Taking their time with every square inch, with every dip and every mound and every hollow and curve they explored each other's bodies in no hurry at all. Tommy found spots she never thought could be so sensitive and Barbara discovered areas where he never knew he could be so delighted by her touches and kisses, caresses and sucks.

They forgot about the time completely, not to mention the fact that they should appear at work eventually. They made love for about an hour or maybe even more. She openly welcomed him and he buried himself deep inside her but they also enjoyed the gentle disconnection and reunion several times until they reached a state where it was finally impossible to part.

The pace increased only slightly and their moans and sighs stayed quiet. Barbara and Tommy locked their eyes and tied a universal bond moments before the thrill of their connection swept a wave of bliss across both of them.

After they had rode out a long shared climax which certainly was an electrifyingly relaxed arrival at their fulfilling Barbara fell back into sleep in Tommy's arms.

* * *

A few minutes into her deep breathing Tommy entangled himself from her exhausted limbs. Although he was similarly exhausted he got up and went downstairs. Still naked he made coffee and two phone calls, one of which with his mother.

 _"Asherton estate."_ Her annoyed voice was heard. She had a habit like Barbara to not look at the caller ID.

"You were right, mother."

 _"I know. I'm always right."_ Realising it was her son Daze's voice had cheered up a bit. _"And a very good morning to you, my son. To what do I owe the pleasure of your_ very _early call?"_

"I'm in love with Barbara."

There was silence on the other side for a while. _"I know that! And now you call_ me _to tell_ me _? Tommy! Seriously? You should tell_ her _!"_

"I have." He grinned when he remembered the powerful conversation he had had with his mother when he had been down in Cornwall the last time.

 _"Oh,_ finally _! Splendid."_

"Multiple times last night."

 _"Oh, Tommy, that's too much hint of information, thank you. Well, anyway, congratulations."_ Her voice sounded happy. _"I assume she's also confessed it in return?"_

"She has."

 _"I told you so. Well, that's good news. And are you still with her right now?"_

"We're in Belgravia. She's asleep."

 _"Good. Now be a good boy and go back to her. And let your old mother finish her breakfast, will you?"_

* * *

A few minutes later Tommy woke his new lover again bringing two steaming mugs of coffee to the bedroom. He placed both of them on the bedside tables and opened the windows. The light breeze and the smell of coffee tickled her nose and so Barbara opened her eyes. Tommy also had a surprise for her.

"We've called in sick today." he said. A boyish grin appeared on his face.

"Aha?!" Barbara could not at all believe that the prim Inspector had lied to their boss. She raised an eyebrow. "Have we? That's not very professional, Sir."

"It isn't. But we have a lot to catch up on." Barbara agreed on it with just the hint of an involuntarily nod. Although she was still surprised that he really had cheated on Ardery. They shared an affectionate smile. "I've told her you've made us both a fish sandwich-"

"Oh, you're mean!" Frowning and laughing Barbara tossed a pillow in Tommy's direction but she missed him completely.

"But it's the truth, isn't it?" Tommy laughed and knelt down on the bed. He handed Barbara the mug he had placed on the bedside table on her side of the bed. "Ardery was not overly amused."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, gosh, did you tell her?"

"Not yet. I save that for later. I want to _see_ her reaction. Maybe we should invite Hillier too?"

"Oh, hell, no!" Balancing her cup of coffee Barbara struggled with a blush and a fit of giggles. She still was in bed. The duvet had slid down to her waist but although it was a strange new feeling she did not really care that her breasts were exposed to his eyes. He definitely had seen more of her tonight so now she coily bathed in the approving looks Tommy gave her.

He had climbed in bed next to her and, naked as he still was, had positioned himself on the duvet with his legs lying across his side of the mattress. He was leaning sideways across her, propped on his right arm and facing her.

"On that occasion we could as well tell them that we don't intend to ever end this." Tommy put a strand of her ruffled hair behind her ear. His expression had turned serious. "Well, at least I don't."

"Neither do I, Tommy." Barbara whispered and raised her cup. A sip and another second later she understood the meaning behind his words. And behind her own. Her eyes briefly widened in shock but it soon turned into a nervously approving laugh. She gave him the hint of a nod and his joyful look told her that he understood that they most certainly were meaning the same. "I would miss this too much."

"So would I."

He leant forward and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Hmmm." he breathed. "It's still there!"

"What?" she muttered. Barbara tilted her head so he could reach her neck with his lips. The mug of coffee in her hands unfortunately prevented her from immediately snaking her arms around Tommy's shoulders.

"That certain hint of seaweed on your skin."

"It's just my soap." she breathed and closed her eyes. She felt that Tommy took her mug and heard him placing it next to his on the bedside table. Then his very own scent was close to her nose again.

"I know." His voice was hoarse and brimming over with desire. "And I know that every time I'm going to have the pleasure of catching that scent in the future I certainly will be thinking about what had happened yesterday." **  
**

* * *

Although most of it it cooled undrunk in its mug there was no doubt:

 _The coffee Tommy had prepared for breakfast was the best coffee Barbara ever had had._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **FIN...**


End file.
